Legend of Zelda: Curse of Darkness
by Beacon Of Dawn
Summary: This is my imagined sequel to TWW in fanfic form. It includes a wolf, a new enemy, a betrayer and the Master Sword. How can it appear again after TWW? Read and find out! {Big spoilers if you haven't played any 3-D Zelda games{Chapter 4 is up}
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, but I do own the Elemental Giants, the Silver Wolfos and Prince Drake.

* * *

Once upon a time, in the land of Hyrule, there was a hero named Link, and a beautiful princess named Zelda. Together they destroyed the evil warlock Ganondorf and restored peace to all. And for a time, it was good.

Then, Ganondorf broke free of his prison, the Sacred Realm. The people prayed for Link to save them, but he did not answer their calls. So the people of Hyrule left their fate up to the gods. The gods, Nayru, Din and Fayore shed tears for them, and flooded the land, awaiting the hero to return to save them.

Exactly one hundred years later, a boy named Link was born on Outset Island. He grew and due to a torrent series of events, was christened the Hero of Winds, heir apparent to the legendary Hero of Time. He defeated Ganondorf again, plunging the coveted Master Sword into the villain's forehead, turning him to stone.

And so Link and Princess Zelda were sent to find a new land. They did, and called it New Hyrule. It has now been 100 years since New Hyrule was founded, and the people have long forgotten the dark secrets of that which lies trapped under the sea.


	2. The Race

Chapter 1: The Race

Link arose from his troubled dreams of darkness and death, to find it to be another perfect day in the Kokiri Forest. His fairy, Natyl flew in, her usual perky, green self.

"Link! Hi! Are you ready?"

"For what?"

"For the horse race at Goron Flats, of course! You're late already!"

"Oh no! Thanks, Natyl!"

Link jumped out his treehouse window, landing in the waiting saddle of his horse, Epona. He galloped away and wondered if he would be too late.

Meanwhile, in the middle of the Great Sea, A glow started to surround the Tower of the Gods, and then it vanished. In its place, Hyrule Castle and Ganon's Tower floated above the waves that had consumed them so long ago.

Link raced across Hyrule Plains towards the entrance to Goron Flats, getting there just before the Goron M.C. waved the flag. He immediately galloped towards the finish line and won by a hair.

"And the winner is… Link, of the Kokiri!"

Link was overjoyed in his victory, and jumped up and down.

"You have won a boat!"

"Awesome! Where's the boat?"

"At Hyrule Harbor, of course."

"Ok, Epona, let's go."

He galloped away, unaware of the events that would herald the return of the Hero of Time and bring true peace to New Hyrule.

Link arrived at Hyrule Harbor and found his new boat. It was bright red and had a Red Lion figurehead. He tried to get in and the figurehead moved to face him and began talking!

"You are Link, correct?"

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"I am the King of Old Hyrule."

"The one that sank?"

"Yes, that is correct. But you must come with me if New Hyrule is to survive. Your world is in great danger."

"From what?"

"There is no time to explain. Hop on board."

Link boarded The King of Red Lions and he got out the Wind Waker!

/ Winds Requiem!

The wind suddenly changed and headed south!

"What magic is this?"

"Don't worry, Link. All will be clear in time."

The sail came out and they were off!

Meanwhile, at New Hyrule Castle…

"Why hasn't he shown up?"

Princess Zelda pondered why Link had not come for she needed to talk to him urgently.

"I just don't trust that Prince Drake, at all."

She referred to Prince Drake, a royal who appeared one day, asking for Zelda's hand in marriage. She felt an odd vibe from him, as if he was pure evil, but always shrugged it off.

"I know! I'll disguise myself and look for Link!"

Zelda took out a magic talisman and waved it around and she changed into Sheik. She ran out of the castle and started her frantic search for Link.

On the Great Sea, Link and the boat arrived at Hyrule Castle.

"Now Link, you must go to the tower behind the castle and climb to the top. You will find a sword lodged in a statue's head. Pull the sword out and return here."

"Ok."

Link ran towards the castle, wondering what he did to deserve this.


	3. Darkness Rising

Chapter 2: Darkness Rising

Link had a difficult time getting up to the top of the tower. He almost fell twice, and was very tired after the long climb. He took a moment to sit and rest, looking behind him and noticed the statue which the boat spoke of.

"Well, there's the statue. It's sword pulling time!"

Link pulled the sword out of the statue's forehead and lifted it up. Suddenly the statue came to life!

"…HHHHHHHH! What? You! You can't win, Hero of Winds!"

"Hero of Winds? What are you talking about?"

"You aren't him, then. But you have the Master Sword and that means you must die!"

Ganondorf took out his twin katanas and rushed Link. He rolled out of the way and started a combo attack, but Ganondorf deflected it.

"You are weak!"

He pushed Link to the ground and raised his swords for one last attack but was hit by a bolt of white lightning!

"What…is…this? AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ganondorf exploded in a burst of fire and light! Then, a person wrapped in a white shawl, tattered and dirty appeared and walked towards Link.

"Greetings, Link."

"Who are you?"

The figure raised its hood, revealing Sheik!

"My name is Sheik, and I am a guardian of Princess Zelda. You must come with me at once."

"Were you the one that killed that guy?"

"Yes. Princess Zelda will explain everything to you. Follow me."

Sheik raised a white crystal and spoke in a strange tongue, creating a glowing vortex of light. He walked into it and was gone. Link went after him and found himself in a courtyard of New Hyrule Castle.

"Hello, Link. I am Princess Zelda."

Link turned and found himself looking at a beautiful young woman with flowing yellow hair and a glimmering, gold tiara, dressed in the robes of the Hyrulian Royal Family.

"Can you tell me what is going on, Princess?"

"Very well. You are the direct descendant of the Hero of Winds, who is a descendant of the Hero of Time. He long ago saved the world and founded New Hyrule with my great-grandmother. His weapon, the Master Sword, which you now hold in your hand, had the capacity to destroy any evil it touched, and it is needed again, for a great evil is awakening."

"What evil?"

"It has something to do with a person who came to Hyrule a year ago. His name is Prince Drake and he wants to marry me. Ever since he arrived, I have had troubling dreams about the destruction of our land."

Link turned his mind towards his own dreams and wondered if they weren't dreams at all.

"I believe his intentions to be dark and malicious in nature, so I want you to follow him. Only then can we understand this new foe and mount a defense against it. Before you go, I want to give you this."

Link received the Harp of Light!

"It is a holy instrument that was found on the site where this castle was built. It may come in handy, so please hold onto it."

"Thank you, Princess Zelda. I shall follow this man for you. Goodbye."

Link ran outside and saw the man Zelda spoke of. He was a tall man, dressed in red robes adorned with gold and jewels, whose flaming red hair went just down to his shoulders. He climbed onto a horse and started to leave. Link whistled and Epona came galloping towards him. He jumped on and began his pursuit of the enigmatic Prince Drake. He followed Drake for many hours, and then he went into the Kokiri Forest! Link followed and had enough time to see Drake entering the forbidden Dark Woods. Link bade Epona to gallop after him, but she was too scared to move. Link jumped off and decided to walk.

He entered the Dark Woods. After quite a while, Link finally caught up with Drake. He was in a large clearing with 4 other people, each with a quite unusual colour scheme. One was a beautiful woman, with blue hair, another was a man with brown hair, another was a woman with hair as white as snow and the last was a man with raven black hair. They were talking. Link crouched down and moved closer to hear what they were saying.

"So, Drake, does Zelda suspect anything?" The blue haired woman asked.

"Of course not, Atalanta. She has no idea that we are slowly taking over Hyrule."

"Harrumph!"

"Do you have anything to add, Lumari?"

"Yes. It seems that she talked to a boy recently. This boy has the Master Sword. She told him to follow you and gave him the Harp of Light."

"What? We must step up our plans. We have to destroy the Elemental Temples before they figure it out."

Suddenly, Link stepped on a twig!

"There's someone here, Drake!"

"Gaia, sniff him out. Nox, be ready to bind him."

"He's over there!"

The black haired man sent out beams of darkness from his hands and picked up Link!

"Well, well, well. It's the Hero of Time!"

"What should we do with him, Drake?"

"Kill him."

Suddenly, a flash of silver ran towards Nox, knocking him down, releasing Link! It slowed down, revealing itself. It was a Silver Wolfos.

"Quickly, hop onto my back!"

Link did so and the Wolfos raced away, leaving 5 very angry looking people behind.


	4. Questions and Answers

Chapter 4: Questions and Answers

The Wolfos ran faster and faster with Link barely holding on to his back. They traveled through dense forest and passed under waterfalls until they got to a small hut in the middle of a small clearing.

"We're here, Link. Go inside and I will explain everything."

Link entered the hut and found it adorned with many trophies, knick-knacks, trinkets and a book filled with faded Picto-Box photographs of islands and monsters long forgotten.

"Why does a Wolfos have all of these things?"

"Because I'm not a Wolfos. I'm Link, The Hero of Winds."

"What? How can you be him? You must be joking."

"This is no joke. I was transformed into a Silver Wolfos by one of the Elemental Giants that protect this land. There are 5 giants, one for each element. Fire, Water, Earth, Light and Darkness. But, there are 5 who oppose the power of nature. They are the Wraiths, human opposites of the Giants who seek to take over New Hyrule and destroy the Giants. They are the five people we fled from. You know the Fire Wraith as Prince Drake. You must use the power of Nature to save New Hyrule. This is the Elemental Blade.

Wolfos Link pointed to a beautiful, gunmetal grey sword with a five coloured crystal on the tang. It was stuck tight into a stone.

"Why did an Elemental Giant transform you? Why is the sword stuck?"

"It won't come out until the true Hero of Nature plays the Requiem of the Elements. I was transformed to ensure that I could pass this information on to the true hero. This is the Requiem."

Link learned Requiem of the Elements!

"Play that on the Harp of Light and the sword will awaken."

"Wait. If I'm getting this sword, why did I need the Master Sword?"

"The Master Sword is a requirement for awakening the Elemental Blade. Its power to destroy evil will recharge it."

"I understand."

Link started to play his harp, carefully playing the melody the other Link had taught him and suddenly, a beam of multi-coloured light came out of the Master Sword and hit the Elemental Blade! It slowly rose out of the stone and floated towards Link's hand. He caught it and sliced it in the air a few times, testing its power.

"Wow. So what do I do now?"

"You must venture to the Elemental Temples and ask the Giants to give the Blade their power. This will protect them from the Wraiths and give you the strength to defeat them and bring peace once again to New Hyrule."

"Ok. Thank you, Link. I will restore the land and save its people."

Link exited the hut and found Epona waiting for him.

"Your horse is quite intelligent. She found us about 5 minutes ago. Good bye, Link and good luck."

"Thanks for your help."

Link rode off on Epona, with the Silver Wolfos who was Link, the Hero of Winds watching and hoping for the future of New Hyrule.


End file.
